everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Klara Spejl/Relationships
Family Father: Klaus Spejl Klara absolutely adores her father. There’s very few people she would say that truly get her, and her father is definitely one of them. The two could spend hours playing ice hockey or watching sport matches, or talk about maths on such a detailed and intricate level that everyone around them is simply just like “what”. Klara cites some of her best memories as sitting at the dinner table, textbooks of maths open, the two just doing calculations in silence. The previous Kai, Klaus Spejl, currently works as an Applied Mathematics professor at some Norwegian university. Mother From her mother, Klara received her interest in storytelling and exploration. Since childhood, she would sit near the feet of her mother and grandmother, and simply listen to the stories they told. Her mother is a rather sweet, albeit sarcastic, woman who works as an author, and is filled to the brim with life experiences and imagination. There’s no doubt that she’s definitely influenced Klara’s creative streak. Grandmother Klaus’ mother, and the woman destined to serve as the grandmother in the next retelling of the tale. Just as the tale dictates, Klara’s grandmother is a skilled storyteller, spilling stories of the Snow Queen’s realm in exquisite detail. (After all, she too was once a Kai.) Aunt Gerda The previous Gerda isn’t actually Klara’s aunt, but Kai and Gerda are practically siblings, and hence, Gerda is practically Klara’s aunt. Friends Friendship – Klara believes – should be initiated with as many people from as many walks of life as possible. Despite being a commoner, and despite coming from a prestigious tale, Klara is up for talking with literally anyone, from princesses to paupers, from knights to villains, from witches to fae. Hildegarde Olhouser Klara's best friend is Hildegarde Olhouser, the next Gerda in the tale. The two grew up together, as their houses were right next to each other, and when younger, they would often crawl through the windows and hang out, growing flowers and telling each other stories. Klara and Hilde are incredibly close to the point where they could be mistaken for sisters if it weren't for the fact that they looked so different. Now, at Ever After, the two share a dorm. They plant more flowers together, putting them in the balcony, and often do cute naturey things, like cover their dorm or the hallways with flowers, and go iceskating. Massak (aka the bae) Massak is the next Snow Queen is Klara's tale, and Klara could not possibly be more excited about that. Klara finds Massak an absolute sweetie, and adores how sensitive she is. The two hang out by going iceskating and building snow-castles and generally anything relating to snow. The fact that Massak is her Snow Queen is a pleasant thought – it makes spending ten years in that ice castle (and the two kisses from the sleigh!) a lot less intimidating. Mariya Moroz The two met when Klara showed up for ice hockey trials and narrowed missed an opportunity of co-captain by being smashed in the face with a snowball (Klara didn't mind, but the fact that no one managed to snapchat that was a great loss in her opinion). Nevertheless, Klara ended up on the EAH Frost Giants team and as a new friend of Mari. Klara sees the older girl as "super cool!" and "badass". Although Mari may have frightened Klara by charging at her with a hockey mask once, and cracked a few jokes about frozen hearts more than once, Klara is more amused than annoyed at these shenanigans. In the end though, the Nordic and Slavic make a pretty (n)ice duo. Turnus Wyllt How they met is irrelevant - it was probably during Orientation Week, or some miscellaneous class, but once the two realised the other loved mathematics to death, their conversations were overwhelmed with it. Whenever they hang out, it's in a spare classroom, drawing up formulae and equations on the blackboards, finishing up thronework together and yelling about anything and everything mathematics. Outside of mathematics, Klara does recognise that Turnus is an awkward boy and struggles with a lot of social interaction especially at Ever After High. She always makes an effort to talk to other people, while tagging him along, and hopes he appreciates it. But she's not sure if it would ever be enough. Enemies Klara doesn't think she has any enemies, and doesn't really plan on making any. Pet Klara has always liked animals, as the Snow Queen tale contained many adorable animals and Klara has always felt gutted that she wouldn't be able to see all of them. During animal calling, a small lemming came to Klara. She dubbed the small creature "Furmat, or the Prince of Animateurs". Furmat often likes to crawl onto Klara without the girl noticing and hitch a ride to class with her. Romance Klara is currently dating Massak, her destined Snow Queen. They are absolutely adorable together, frequently holding hands and tackling the other with hugs. Klara thinks her girlfriend is the sweetest person she's ever met on this planet, and doesn't understand how someone who makes her feel so warm inside is the same person who's destined to freeze her heart. She's scared for her tale - yes, and she's going to lose her emotions - also yes, but the concept of spending those lost years in Massak's company, even if she's not going to feel anything, is comforting. There's no one else she feels more safe around. Category:Subpages